Takanobu
Commodore Takanobu (たかのぶ准将, Takanobu Junshō) is a Marine stationed in the New World at G-6. He ate the Bachi Bachi no Mi. Appearance Takanobu is a tall, muscular, East Asian-looking man with glasses and a moustache. He keeps his short, black hair under a Marine cap. Takanobu wears a black pinstripe suit with the katakana spelling of suzumebachi, Japanese for wasp or hornet, on each sleeve and a tie. Takanobu also wears a "Justice" coat draped over his shoulders like a cape. Personality Takanobu is a very serious individual and a firm believer in absolute justice who will stop at nothing to catch a criminal he comes across. He gets this attitude from Admiral Akainu, whom he idolizes as one of the most powerful men in the world. Takanobu is also arrogant, believing he is far too good for a position as Commodore and that he should be at least Vice-Admiral, two ranks ahead of his current position. His commitment to this belief lead him to learn Haki, as knowledge of Haki is apparently one of the requirements of being a Vice-Admiral. Relationships Marines The closest thing Takanobu has to a friend in the Marines (as most see him as a total asshole) is fellow Commodore Da Gama. The two often team up together to capture criminals, as both are stationed at G-6. Da Gama is the only one that knows Takanobu actually has a family and isn't as much of a hardass as he lets on with them. Da Gama is one of the few people in the Marines besides the Admirals that Takanobu holds respect for. Abilities Takanobu is a high-ranking officer, and as such as quite a few who answer to him at G-6. Of course, he himself is also very powerful, and like many other characters, has super-human strength. Devil Fruit Takanobu ate the Bachi Bachi no Mi, effectively making him a living hornet's nest. He has hundreds of thousands of hornets living inside of him that can make formations and attack. He can even control them individually. Haki Takanobu's desire to become a Vice-Admiral has driven him to learn how to use Haki. His use of it became an important factor in his fight with the Straw Hats. History Not much is known is known about Takanobu's past, as he refuses to talk about it with anybody except his family and Da Gama. All that's known is he joined the Marines as a teenager and worked his way through the ranks up to his current position. The Battle of G-6 While the Straw Hats were lost in a terrible storm shortly after the New World, the Thousand Sunny ran aground on the island Alcedo, which was home of Marine base G-6. Almost immediately, the ship was surrounded by Marines, who ordered the crew to come out with their hands up. Luffy took this advice literally and Gomu Gomu no Rocket'd up to the crow's nest and from there into the base. Chopper, Robin and Franky followed suit by jumping to the base after him, via Jump Point, a bunch of arms, and a jet pack he installed over the time skip, respectively. After this, Vice-Admiral Tania, who was the one in command of the base, was contacted promptly via Den Den Mushi and ordered Takanobu and Da Gama to get on it. Back at the ship, the remaining Straw Hats took the liberty of knocking out all the Marines that were surrounded the ship and they started to devise a method to invade the base and get Luffy back in case he got captured. That's when Da Gama showed up on the bow of the Thousand Sunny with the intent to defeat Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Brook and subsequently capture them. Meanwhile, inside the base, Takanobu intercepted Chopper, Robin and Franky, with Luffy nowhere in sight. This is where the real battle begins with Takanobu. Takanobu demonstrated his powers by having a swarm of hornets attack the three, Robin and Chopper had the sense to dodge, but Franky thought he could take it because the hornets would be unable to pierce his metal-reinforced body. Instead, he got stung to hell and back. As it turns out, Takanobu imbued the hornets' stingers with Busoshoku Haki, enabling him to pierce almost any kind of defenses. As Franky was writhing on the ground in pain with his metal skin dissolving slowly, Robin and Chopper took the chance to attack Takanobu using Chopper's (speculation warning!) new 10-minute period on Rumble Balls. Chopper attempted to strike him down with his new and improved Arm Point form, only for Takanobu to dodge repeatedly using his Kenbunshoku Haki to read his moves and then sting him. Chopper jumped over him and tried to attack again against Robin's advice, only to be stung several more times. Robin attempted to hold him in place with twenty arms and held him well despite being stung repeatedly. She then tried in vain to snap his neck, only for him to harden his body with Busoshoku Haki. The pain became too unbearable, and she let go. Immediately after she let go, Franky got up and fired missiles from his shoulders. Takanobu used the hornets as a shield to slow down the missiles (which killed the hornets), caught them and threw them back, only for them to be caught by Robin after she created a pair of giant arms. She threw them back at him, and it turned into a game of Hot Potato, except with missiles. After stating he lost too many of his hornets, he used his Hornet Ball ''technique, in which he creates a ball of hornets, throws it, and it disperses in random directions at the target area. The Straw Hats were unable to react in time and were knocked out due to the high amount of hornet venom in their systems (or, in Franky's case, the amount of dead hornets clogging his internal mechanics). While the battle was going on, instead of looking for the leader to defeat her, Luffy was using one of the bathrooms in the base. On his way out, he saw Chopper, Robin, and Franky passed out on the ground, which infuriated him, and he started running down the hallway to catch up with Takanobu, who had walked away. After leaving Brook, Usopp, and Nami to fight Da Gama, Zoro and Sanji made their way into the base. The two managed to run into Takanobu before Luffy did, as Takanobu was actually headed toward the Thousand Sunny to check on Da Gama, and Luffy was accidentally headed in the opposite direction. Zoro and Sanji attacked Takanobu on sight. Takanobu knew they were more powerful than the three Straw Hats he defeated earlier, so he decided to shift gears and switch to more powerful techniques. He used his ''Hornet Armor ability to cover himself with hornets, then Hornet Clone to make two copies that resembled himself while he was covered with his hornets, with the hornets being manipulated to move independently as clones. Two of the hornet entities sprung forward at Zoro and Sanji, while one stayed behind. Zoro and Sanji wound up falling for Takanobu's trap, which was to lure them into attacking the one that was left behind, which was a clone. While they dashed past him to attack the clone, he released his hornet armor then grabbed their heads and smashed their faces into the ground while his hornets attacked them. Sanji swung his legs around and smashed Takanobu into the ground with them, which caused him to release them both. Zoro got up in the blink of an eye and dug his swords below Takanobu, then immediately propelled him into the air like he was digging with a shovel all the while slashing him. He then performed an improved version of his Yasha Garasu attack, with him spinning even faster and actually flying at Takanobu, who was still in the air. After slamming headon into him, Zoro smacked him back to the ground by slashing him with two swords. Back on the ground, as Takanobu came at him, Sanji kicked him back up to Zoro, who was still spinning in the air until Takanobu reappeared, then he stopped and slashed him back down. This process repeated until Takanobu came to his senses and hardened himself with Busoshoku Haki so he would be too hard for Sanji to kick back to Zoro. He then grabbed Sanji and threw him at Zoro, who accidentally slashed Sanji into the ground. Zoro landed back on the ground, Sanji got up and activated his Diable Jambe, and they both rushed him. Fed up with their antics, Takanobu unleashed his ultimate attack, Hornet Storm. By releasing almost all of the hornets from his body, he clouded the air with hornets that would sting every enemy in sight and also blind them due to the intensity of the storm. Zoro activated his Asura and started rapidly slicing the air at such a speed that every hornet that came near him was killed. Fearing for the fate of the rest of his hornets, he called them back into his body, except for a few that remained on his body as Hornet Armor. Zoro and Sanji unleashed a combo attack utilizing Sanji's Diable Janbe and Zoro's Asura, ''Bien Cuit: Ashura Ugui. ''The attack pierced right through the armor and sent him flying, smashing him against the hull of the Thousand Sunny, where he lay unconcious for the rest of the battle. Clash with the Crusher Pirates ''Coming soon! ''(Give me a break, I still have to actually write it) Major Battles *Takanobu vs. Chopper, Robin and Franky *Takanobu vs. Zoro and Sanji *Takanobu and Da Gama vs. Rudolf, Parker, Cornado, and Turner Category:Marines Category:Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Haki Users Category:Humans